Pokemom Frontier
by BanetteGirl
Summary: The gang goes pokemon and now here is theeir story
1. Chapter 1

Here is my second shot at a pokemon story lets hope it works. Well here is the last BIG thing we will see them for a while then I'll go to some one else , then we skip a few months. Now look these pokemon are located all over the world right, but let's say when I say they caught a torchic in Kanto no complains I really needed to get to the good stuff.

Pokemon in the frontiers

Chapter one the beginning

By: Kojilover04

"Hurry, we can't be late again," Yelled a boy to the girl behind him

"Takuya wait the labs not going anywhere," She yelled

"I know but last time we were late for the pokemon class, we can't be late for getting one," Takuya yelled

"Good, Point. Yeah do you think after we get our starters we can catch the Picu at the house." she asked

"Yeah, if we can travel threw Terminal Forest to catch a Pidgy," He called

"It is a deal" She said

As they arrived at the lad a boy was walking out, He dad black hair and purple eyes he wore some black shorts and a no sleeve yellow shirt. He had a Squirtle walking beside him.

"Morning. Loser. Morning Zoey. "He said.

"Morning, Kouchi," said Zoey, "you got a Squirtle,"

"Yeah. It was the only good pokemon left, I mean the Charmander was to afraid to look at me, and the Picachu was a Girl." Kouchi said

"Good, to know our chooses right Z," said Takuya

"Yep, well we better go." she said

"Bye"

"Bye"

They entered the lab.

"Hello, Children," said the professor named Oak.

"Hello"

"We came for our pokemon,"

"Yes well, we have a Charmander, and a Picachu left,"

"That is fine with us, I'll have the Picachu and Zoey you said you wanted the Charmander right?" said Takuya.

"Yes, I want to train a good Fire pokemon or two," said Zoey

They were given the pokeballs to their new partners in crime. Takuya said he would take up battling gyms, while Zoey said Contest and Battles. They were given Ten pokeball(s) and they got two pokedex's the newest model and a poketech (well think that is how it spelled) they left in a hurry to catch a Picu for Zoey and Pidgy for Takuya.

"Takuya Is this really the yard we saw them in," asked Zoey

"Yes, I'm Sure of it. Yeah look up there," said Takuya

In the tree was the Picu and the Pidgy (figures).

"Zoey You First Ok," said Takuya

"OK. Spotlight Charmander my love,"

Charmander was there Lickity split, "char-Charmander" it said

The Picu jumped on the Pidgy and then the ground.

"Pi-pi-cu" it chimmed

"Charmander ember," said Zoey

Charmander released his ember.

"Now Spin" it did as told

Charmander was surrounded by flames and a small wind tornado due to the spin. He spun and hit the Picu.

Picu unleashed his thunder wave. Charmander was shocked and paralyzed.

"No, Charmander, come on what Charmander return to me," said Zoey

She held up a paralyzed cure and sprayed it on Charmander. He was ready to go.

"Now Steel claw," said Zoey

This time the picu didn't get up.

"Ok now Zoey throw your pokeball," said Takuya

"Go Pokeball," she threw it.

Picu didn't resist at all, Zoey picked up the Ball and screamed "I just caught my first Pokemon,"

"Now Your turn Takuya." she said

The Pidgy took to the sky, and takuya was ready with Picachu.

"All right, take to the Sky Picachu." he said

"Takuya why did you say that Picachu Can't fly," asked Zoey

"She might not be able to fly, but we can aim to the Sky," he said

"Ok now Picachu Iron Tail," said takuya

Pidgy, dodge it but hit a tree in the dodge. It let go lose a sand attack. Picachu was blinded

"Picachu, Spin then use spark," said takuya

Picachu spun around then Used Spark this caught Pidgy off guard. It just gave up this Pidgy was scared to leave its friend so it laid down and quipped at Picachu. Picachu ran to Takuya, and grabbed a pokeball.

"Ok then, Pidgy if you say so, then---- Pokeball, go" said Takuya.

"Cool I just caught a Pidgy," yelled takuya.

"Good For you can we go Now, Takuya, Takuya why are staring at me," Zoey asked.

Takuya was in a totally different world, "Wow, she really got the Charmander full trust, he was so scared when we went to receive them now he is so proud of himself and total cool around people well just me and Zoey. She grew to she isn't so scared of pokemon, like she was a long time ago. She looks really cute in that outfit. Those Pink jean cut off shorts and her Purple shirt plus her blond hair in pig-tails, and it all comes together with her purple and pink shoes." he taught.

"Takuya, Takuya," Zoey said. She had Picu on her shoulder and Charmander in her arms baby style he was biting his tail, over all she looked to innocent to be a trainer.

"Huh, What is it Zoey, you scared," he asked remembering the first time him and Zoey came to this yard by the Forest. They were rudely attacked by a few beedrills which ran them into the forest , and on the way out a Ursaring was in the entrance. Not a good memory.

"No, yes, but are you ready to go, the Next town is at least a three day walk." she said hugging Charmander Tighter.

"Yeah but if we cut through the woods it would be a two day walk, It is really up to you. I know you're scared, but I won't leave you here alone." he said

Zoey got closer to him, she rested her head on his chest, "i really don't like it here, Takuya But I want to catch a Wurmple to get a Beautify, and you want a beedrill. So we can go threw the Forest." she said as she shivered.

Well there you have it.


	2. Chapter 2

Kouchi, Jp, Tommy next

Pokemon in the Frontier

By Kojilover04

week later

Kouchi was walking threw the ice forest Twilight town, (made up something) he was deep in thought. "Why does takuya get to go on his adventure with some one maybe I should of asked to go too. Plus I bet she like's him more than me, so unfair I was the one how helped with every festival in the town plus, I was the one who asked her if she was going to travel or not, She always picks Him, Him, What is it Why does she like him more They do look cute, but why him." he wasn't watchen were he was going, so walking into the tree was nothing.

"Aww, oww, aww," he wined "Squirtle help me out please. Let darkness happen, Squirtle"

"Spuirtle, Squirt," he said

He placed some water on the snow and it froze into Ice, and placed it on Kouchi's face.

"Squirtle,squirt, squirtle,"

"Yeah, I know She wouldn't waste time on me," Kouchi said ow it hurts.

"Murkrow, Murkrow," said a Murkrow with a big torn in his wing.

"Hey, come here I won't hurt you." said Kouchi.

The Murkrow came and Kouchi pulled the torn out It belonged to a Cacnea, a big one too. The Murkrow landed on Kouchi's shoulder then apped its foot on his ear.

"Huh. What, Sqirtle translate please,"

"Squirtle, squirt"

"Murk, Murkrow"

It turned out that Murkrow, wanted to pay Kouchi back, He wanted to join the team.

An Hour or two later

"Snorunt, Snorunt please come out please." said a small boy with brown hair in some green shorts and a white shirt and one large brow hat.

"Hey, Kid you ok, you seem lost" Kouchi said

"Yes, NO-I lost my pokemon in the blizzard last week, my Incessant Snorunt and I were playing when the blizzard came threw, and I was separated from him. I've been looking for him ever since. Ow I'm Tommy the youngest trainer here," he said in tears

"Hay we will help, Ok I'm Kouchi. Lest Darkness Happen, Murkrow. Find Snorunt and return with him before dark please,"

"So Tommy, how did you get a Pokemon." asked Kouchi

"well I have this older brother like person, who talked to the Professor and asked if I could start early since I was going with him on his adventure, I have a Bulbasaur but he couldn't find him either. Hay look," Tommy said

In the dark cloud came a big person holding a smaller object, and on the ground beside him he was followed by a turtwig. "Tommy, I found Snorunt, He was in a blocked off cave." Said the person

"J.p, thank you so much. Sniff, Snorunt" Tommy said as he ran ad hugged the small pokemon.

"MURKROW-MUR" Murkrow screamed from the forest.

"MURKROW, OH NO." said Kouchi as he took off running in to the woods, followed by Tommy and J.p.

Murkrow was running away from a Cacnea.

"Ow no, Murkrow use Gust quick attack right afterwards." said Kouchi.

Murkrow did as commanded then with a small yelp the Cacnea hit the trees.

"Now while its down Run, "Said Tommy " Snorunt Blizzard."

They ran away with the cover of Snorunts Blizzard.

Murkrow fell from the sky. And Hit the ground knocked out.

"Murkrow, No," Kouchi said as he picked up his partner.

"Hurry, the pokemon center is through here," said J.p.

"Jp, I cant see," said Tommy.

"Me neather. Spark it up, Elekid." said Jp "Spark, and keep it up to the pokemon center please it an emergancy,"

They reached the Pokemon Center and Murkrow was sent strait to the emergency room.

"Will he be ok, Nurse joy," asked Kouchi

"yes, he will be fine in the morning, you need sleep," she said

"So your a Ice Pokemon trainer, right Tommy" said Kouchi

"Yes, and Jp is a thunder pokemon trainer. What about you, I mean you have your Squirtle how your holding now and you now Murkrow," said Tommy.

"I want to be a dark pokemon trainer but Squirtle and I just hit it from the start." said Kouchi

"Ok, lets go to bed," said Jp

In the morning

:Thank you Nurse Joy," said Kouchi as he held Murkrow in his arms and Squirtle was standing beside him.

"Your, welcome," she replied.

"well, were you off too, Kouchi, I mean Me and Jp are off to Springfield," said Tommy

"Same place, mind if i come with you, I mean It was really fun talking to you guys," said Kouchi

"Fine, with me, plus we need one more person to stop our arguing," joked jp.

"Cool" said Tommy, and Kouchi.

Well number two done


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three lets go

Pokemon in the Frontiers

By Kojilover04

A young girl was sitting in the middle of a flower Garden with her chickarita playing blow a Flower ( you blow on a flower in th air and see if it will fly high and not touch the floor.)

"Chicka- chicka,"

"You win again, you know what I was wondering if he would come to day, I guess not. Chickarita were do you think Absol went. Mabey he just is a little late, pokemon Traffice," she said

As if to been summoned a Absol walked from the darkened park to the forest. A ting, ting followed with each step he took. Chickarita ran up to him and jumped on his back.

"Hi Absol, Still doing well, I finally became a Trainer, Just like you told me too. So well now what?" she asked.

The Absol Sat Down and played with the collar around his neck The tag read: _Friend Of Star's Do not Capture Please. _It was bright and shinny, and a little tingly.

"Absol, Well now what. Are you planning to leave arn't you. Well I'll take the collar then I mean You arn't mine Bye buddy" she said

"Absol-absol-absol" said Absol

"Ow ok then this is good Bye, Have a good time in the wild and try not to get Caught," said the girl

"Well i better hit it I'm meeting Koji later, Bye," said the Girl. Then she took the Collar off.

"absol-ab" The dog like thing said.

the girl took off running out of the garden with Chickarita on her heels. They ran threw a bueatiful town know as Floraroma town full of flowers and gardens. It really brought out her out fit. Her short blue jeans cut off shorts, and pink shirt and her White hair in one big pony-tail. Plus to add it all to gether a blue bow with white poka-dots. She really worked the scenary of the town she ran all the way to the water bridge. Her blue shoes skid to a stop.

"Koji yo-ho, Over here cutey," she said.

A boy the same age turned to face her, his blue-black eyes were kind, plus his long black hair. He wore some blue jean boy shorts colored black, a blue shirt with a yellow stip down both sides. He had blue and yellow Shoes on and to top of his look a Totadile on his sholder. Near by leaned against a bridge post a Meowth with a blue hat (it looks like that 21 year old Ash teamed up with on Iron Mountain) and some blue boots. One the floor beside him was and Egg,(Koji's gift from his father, for becoming a Trainer)

"Hi Star, Hey they were to sleepy to stay awake." He said

"Ok, then ready to go, Absol is I guess not Comming, So lets go get a Burneary for You." she Said

As they walked trew the forest Meowth, twitled with a twig and carved it into a toothpick, and stuck it into his mouth.

'' Buneary, bun-bun" said a buneary as it hopped by.

"Meowth, ready." said Koji

"Meo-wth"

"Alright, Iron Claw," said Koji

Meowth took off at the Buneary. Buneary jumped out of the way and used Ice-beam. Meowth was frozen.

"Agh, meowth, Totadile, get out there." koji yelled.

'Toda-toadaile"

"Water gun"

Buneary was knocked back, and Meowth thawed out.

"Iron Claw, and Tackle you two, " koji yelled

Buneary was unable to dodge the two some.

"Alright, Go poke-ball"

The poke ball shock then halted. Koji walked over and smurked.

"Good, job you two, here your favorite poffins," koji said.

"Heay koji let her out she dosen't know were she is," Star said

"Rise My, Bueaty-Buneary" said Koji

"Bun-Buneary"

She looked around, and ran to Koji crying and begging for him to pick her up.

"Hey, it ok," Koji said

Koji pulled out his latest pokedex, and held it up to Buneary, "Buneary, Its ears are always rolled up. They can be forcefully extended to shatter even a large boulder. HT-1' 04" WT- 12.1 lbs. Lv. 1, moves learned, bounce, ice-beam, and charm."

Koji looked at Buneary, and smiled, "Ok, return," Buneary went to the poke-ball.

Star was already ready to go, but still fell down from Absol.

"Koji, He looked down too." she said

"I bet, but-"

"ABSOL ABSOL" was heard from the woods

"Koji lets go," said Star already running into the woods

The site was a disaster, a team of police were nocked out on the ground, a clocked person was on a Salamander. Absol was standing his ground and released a Psycho cut and followed it with a Night Slash. Star was angry and released her Furry.

"Curtian, Chicorita, Razor leaf," she demanded. Chicorita attacked, her mark hit. The Salamander Fell, Absol jumped and released shadow ball.

"Ay, Forget the target retreat" said the girl behind the mask.

"UGH, HUNTER JANE," Yelled Koji "No she got away"

"Absol, are you ok," asked Star.

"Absol,"

"Chickorita, sunny day," said Star. The area lit up and the police offenses awoke.

'Ow, this is bad, they are all hurt, Koji what do we do," asked Star.

"I don't know, Meowth, get help from town, and Quick."

ABsol laid his head in Star's lap. "Ow Absol, thank you for your help" said Star

And if to know know to hatch, Koji's egg wiggled and glew, and out hatched a Vulpix. It jumped into Koi's arms and fell asleep.

"Well, Get inside," said Koji as he put her into a Pokeball.

Meowth was back with a Nurse Joy, Offerser Jenny, and a Doctor.

"Nice work, Meowth." said Star as she petted Absol.

"Absol, I want to ask you a question, will you come with us, and join my team?" she asked

Absol nugged her stomach, and pawed her backpack.

Star took out a Pokeball, this one diffrent than the others it had a gold tent to it, while Chicorita's had a green tent.

Absol, pressed his paw to it and gave no struggle, to tired and happy with it he was caught.

"Curtian, absol," star said. Absol was smiling and lead Star and Koji to the edge of the woods and beyond the Floraroma gates to the world unknown to them both.

"Koji, The next pokemon I want is a Growlithe, Ok?" said Star

"Fin by me," he said as they walked anward to their destiny.

Ok there it is now the next chapter will be a fastforwed chapter, ok I'll explain them in the beging of next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Well ok here is the Fast forward. Takuya has, Picachu, Beedrill, Pidgeot, Dodrio, plus a Quilava. Zoey has Cyniquil, Riachu, Beautifly, and Charizard. Tommy has a almost Glalie, Delibird, Kangaskhan, and Venesuare. Kouchi has Murkrow, Warturtle, Gengar, and a Jolly Politoed. J.P. has Jolteon, Electivire, Ampharos, and his trusted Torterra. Koji has his Ninetails, and Meowth, Lopunny, Milotic, and Feraligatr. Star has her Absol, Eevee, Baleef, and Arcanine. Still early beginners and yet to cross roads these kids are full of burning spirit.

Chapter 4

By: Kojilover04

"Takuya, what is it, come on I don't like surprises," Zoey welled

"No a little more alright, and one, two, three. TA-DA" he said as he lifted his hands and showed her a little table set for two. It held sweets, pokemon goodies, drinks, and food to serve and army.

"Takuya, what is this for," Zoey said as she turned to face him.

Takuya turned red in the face, and chirped, "For you, and well, one person more, but for you."

Zoey, blushed a little as well, and walked the gap separating them. She pulled at his shirt, he was pulled closer, and she kissed him full lips. "Thanks, Takuya. This means a lot to me, thanks again. Will you be my guess please?"

"Well, if you say so," He pulled out her chair, and she sat down. He went to his chair and sat down; they enjoyed their meal and left the Pokemon Center.

They ran into Kouchi and J.P. plus little Tommy, too. The Five of them walked together to Summerfield town.

"Kouchi how's Koji, and his little-big toy," asked Takuya "He is ok, and she is fine. How have you been Zoey?"

"Fine, really fine," She said as she grabbed Takuya's Hand in secret. "We are just fine."

"We, what" asked Tommy.

"Yes we, I am adventuring with him," she quickly recovered.

In the shadows of the trees a small cat like creature smirked and ran towards his master.

"Well done, Meowth. Star, their here," said Koji (finally) they walked out of their hiding spot star had to fix her outfit and her hair as well. Koji wiped off lipstick and smiled "HI, Losers," he said.

They were rejoined and all had a story, to tell they camped out in the woods.

"Hey Koji. How about a battle," asked Tommy

"Well, Tommy I think Takuya is a better opponent, no offense but I'm way out of your league. "

"But, I want to show you how good I got," Tommy said

"Ok I will but I will only use one pokemon to your four, Meowth you ready for this." Koji said as he looked at Meowth. Meowth's claws came out and a glare in his eyes.

"Cool, we will show you how far we came," Tommy said.

"Hey, Zoey, Want a battle too. My Baleef needs some exercise." Star said as she laid her head in Koji's lap.

"Well, HEY My Charizard could take your Baleef down with out the others. So it is a one on one right, then it is My CHARIZARD!" said Zoey sticking out her tongue. Star was too busy to hear her mouth was full, and not of food.

"AWWWWWWWW, Stop them, please stop them. It burns. Koji's tongue is in her mouth. AWWW' Tommy screamed. The others worked to get it over with but still mouth full the two lovebirds won.

"Alright that is so, tmts," said Zoey (To Much To See) "Spotlight Riachu, Thunderbolt"

"Aww. My mouth! You are dead meat, Orimoto. Curtain Absol, Psycho Cut." Star screamed

"Dodge it and use iron tail while you spin." Yelled Zoey

"Burr, Dodge, then use night slash, and then shadow ball," said Star

The fight drug on until, Star got ticked and her anger managed to demanded Absol to use Shadow Ball while he used night shade to cover it up. Richu was defeated and Zoey shut up for the rest of the night.

"How, did, you-"ask Tommy?

"I was mad, now I want to kiss Koji now, so come Koji" Said Star as she dragged Koji to a covered area.

The next morning

"Ok, Ready Ice It up, Kangaskhan." Said Tommy.

"Rise My Beauty-Meowth" said Koji

"Furry Swipe," said Koji

"Dodge, then use Double hit," said Tommy

Kangaskhan was unable to battle after she failed to move out of the way, Meowth wiped threw almost all of Tommy's pokemon with one attack.

"I. don't believe it Meowth is really that strong" Tommy said with disbelieve.

"Ok This Is it Ice It up Snorunt," Tommy said.

Snorunt was ready for action.

"Meowth return." Said Koji as he recalled Meowth.

"What hey," said Tommy

"Raise My Beauty- Ninetails."

Ninetails was ready; she sat elegantly on the floor waiting for a command to follow.

"Ice Beam," said Tommy.

Ninetails merely laid down to dodge.

"Now use ember around you, Ninetails," said Koji

"What are you doing? Alright Snorunt let give them another ice beam," said Tommy

Snorunt used Ice beam, but it disappeared as it got close to Ninetails.

"Now use Flamethrower, and jump up and use Flame Wheel, "said Koji

Ninetails used Flamethrower and jumped at the same time so when she used Flame wheel it caught the Flamethrower and made it bigger. Snorunt was hit dead on and was still standing.

"Snorunt, please tell me you are ok," said Tommy.

"Why is he still standing, no one is able to stand up to that attack combo," said Star

Snorunt started to glow and then he evolved into Glalie.

"Wow, what is that thing," Tommy asked as he pulled out his pokedex.

(Made up) Glalie-the ice pokemon. Know to live in herd Glalie are very territorial and have some of the biggest groups of Snorunts and Frostlasses. But have really big hearts and protect masters with lives.

"Wow, now let's see what you know,"

Glalie knows Ice beam, Blizzard, Hail Storm.

"Now Ninetails, I'm Sleepy. Sunny Day, then use Flamethrower." Said Koji

"Glalie, use blizzard," Said Tommy

Ninetails only charged up only a little but it was dangerous enough to knock out Glalie.

'Glalie are you ok, that was great thanks so much." Said Tommy

"Wow, bro. that was great, you should do that combo in a contest," said Kouchi

'I already have and it was in the Summerfield about um, two weeks ago." Koji said

"Really that is great, I took a break from my contest, so I still have only two," Said Zoey

"Well, I have Two, too," said Star.

"I have Three, so I win, "said Koji

"Not for long, Zoey ready for a battle again," asked Star

"You now it, Spotlight Beautifly," said Zoey

"Ok then, Curtain Eevee. Sandstorm." Star said

"Beautifly, use gust," Zoey said

"Eevee, Dig," said Star

"Use Bug Bite," said Zoey

"Finish it use bit Eevee," said Star

Eevee did win.

"No fair Star," Zoey picked.

Well the gang left and was on it's way to Summerfield.

Well there you go enjoy bye


	5. Chapter 5

OK the gang is in Summerfield for their annual Spring Contest. It is held two weeks after the ribbon contest, and the winner gets a life time chance to battle Cantina a Water type coordinator. When you win you receive a official Pokemon Ribbon.

Contest to die for.

By Kojilover04

"Wow, what is all of this for," asked Takuya

"The annual Spring Contest," said Star

"Yes it is held about this time every year to cerebrate the blooming of their ancestors secrete Flower, Blooming Gale." Said Koji

"What is Blooming Gale, "asked Tommy sitting on Glalie's head.

"It is to represent the morning this town shot up in flames. When it was put out no green grass nor would flowers bloom for years, but one day a young boy named Jake and his trusty Ralts were in their grandmother's garden and wept to the earth to bloom again. The next day in the center of the town a Blooming Gale was bloomed to it fullest. This was many years ago and ever since I was been a celebration." Said Koji

"You know a lot about this small town's history, young man," said a woman.

"Well thanks I just remember my grandmother telling me the legend," said Koji

"Well that is good, Hi I'm Cantina" said the woman

"Well, I'm Koji, this is Star, Zoey, Tommy, J.p, Kouchi, and Takuya" said Koji

"Nice to meet you all, are you her to enter the contest." asked Cantina.

"Well, yeah we thought it would be fun for a while," said Takuya

"Cool, well good luck," said Cantina

The gang walked through town and finally found a affordable hotel. Star released her Eevee when she got to her room. Eevee was so excited that it used swift and then used a new move called scratch and the Swift was split to littler ones exploding with some pretty colors.

"Wow, Eevee you learned a new move that is so great, now how about a little more training, Um, In the woods." Said Star

"Eevee, eve," he said

"We will come too, Star," said Koji walking in with Zoey.

"Ok, maybe I can get Beautifly used to objects and the using of her energy ball," said Zoey

"Yes, and me and Ninetails, have a pokemon to capture," Koji said

"Really, what one," asked Zoey?

"A Ralts," said Koji.

As they were walking through town Zoey noticed a poster and Said" hey, Star come look at this it is really cool, plus I bet Eevee will need this info."

Star walked over and studied the poster (below):

"Wow, I want the black one, Umbreon." Said Star

Eevee looked at the photo and barked.

"Well, he looks into it, so maybe you should train him some and get him used to dark pokemon moves," said Koji

They split up.

Star went deep into the forest and was working with Eevee really hard.

"Eevee remember to use dig then swift and follow it up with Scratch." Said Star

Eevee used dig, the stars emerged from the hole. Then Eevee jumped up into the stars and used scratch and the big stars became little stars around Eevee surrounding him and over all it looked so pretty.

"Yes, Eevee, you did it." Said Star

Some were else

"Cyniquil spin and use ember," said Zoey

Cyniquil did as told and spun while using ember.

"Now use iron coat," said Zoey

So while you couldn't see Cyniquil the iron coat made Cyniquil stand out so much that he looked like he was white.

"Finish it light up your back, "said Zoey

Cyniquil's back lit up and the flames stopped and his small back fire grew huge and over all it was HOT.

Deep Else were

"Lopunny, did you see one, yet." Asked Koji

"Lop-Lopunny," she reported.

Then in the shadows a small girl Ralts used Confusion.

"Watch out Lopunny, use dizzy-punch" Said Koji

Lopunny jumped and used dizzy-punch. The Ralts used teleport then it used Magic leaf.

"Lopunny use ice-beam," said Koji

The Ralts used physic the control the magic leaf and protect it self. Koji was amazed.

"Lopunny use it now," said Koji

Lopunny jumped up in the air and then got dizzy punch ready and spun; Ralts was defeated and captured easily.

"Good work Lopunny," said Koji

Lopunny hit a poss., (by the way Lopunny looks like the Lopunny in the Ds games for diamond and pearl.)

It was late and the contest was about begun. Takuya, J.p, Kouchi, and Tommy, waited to see the performances, everyone went and the three used the same moves they worked on in the forest, but Koji used Ralts. After the contest began Star was the one to walk to the battle with Cantina, Eevee, wanted to begin.

"Welcome Star is you ready?" she said. She had on a blue knee dress, and a blue cape. Her green hair and brown eyes

"Yep, Curtain Eevee," said Star.

"Ok, Go Corsosla," said Cantina

"Eevee, use dig," said Star

"Stupid move, Use water gun into the holes," said Cantina

Eevee was shot up in the air by Corsosla. Eevee hit the ground and when he stood up he fell down.

"Use Swift," said Star

Eevee used Swift and Corsosla was sent flying into the judge's stand.

"Corsosla use Surf," said Cantina

Eevee was hit with a massive title wave, he fell and was unable to stand, but wasn't out.

"No, Eevee you have to get up. Please, Eevee get up I believe you can, and together we can win this. I love you Eevee," said Star

Eevee gave it another try but failed.

"Pathetic, Use hydro pump," said Cantina.

Eevee was still down.

"EEVEE, PLEASE GET UP PLEASE, I KNOW WE CAN WIN DON'T GIVE UP YET," screamed Star

Eevee was hit by the water. But the water exploded and Umbreon jumped through the water using Shadow Claw.

"Eevee, you evolved in to Umbreon. Now let's see what Umbreon is." Said Star

(Made up) Umbreon, the dark dog Eevee evolution. Umbreon is one of the strongest Eevee evolutions, its black fur allows it to hide in shadows, and wait to attack its prey. Known moves, Shadow Claw, Shadow Ball, dig, and Swift.

"Alright, get a shadow ball ready," said Star

Umbreon hit his mark and Corsosla was sent flying.

"Corsosla is unable to battle, Umbreon is the winner," said the Judge.

Star and Umbreon were rewarded with a Pokemon Ribbon with a Blooming Gale on it.

"Her Umbreon, This is for You, Thank you so much," said Star as she put the ribbon on Umbreon.

Later at the hotel

"Star, that was really great and Umbreon is really cute," said Zoey, playing with Umbreon.

"Yep, Absol, are you Jealousy," asked Star

"Star, why do you leave Absol, out?" asked Zoey.

(The girls are in their own room and they are sitting on the bed.)

"Because He don't like the pokeball that well so when I can I leave him out and when I can't he understands. But Now Umbreon is going to stay out too, so we can train him, well Like Absol," said Star

"Ow, maybe I should leave one of mine out," said Zoey

"Yep, Maybe Beautifly, Takuya leaves Beedrill out so why not." Said Star

'Cool, Spotlight Beautifly," said Zoey

So the girls fell asleep and the boys stayed up and played board games and compared pokemon.

There you go. And you are, your welcome.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Here is chapter, um, six or seven. Now they are now in a town called Flower Tower. It is cover in Bug-, Grass-, Flower-, Poison-, and all other pokemon that live in that type of area. But not all is great; Absol fills a dark energy following Tommy's pokemon. Can the gang figure it out before Tommy's pokemon are hurt? **_

Ask and you will receive. ?

By: Kojilover04

"Absol, what do you think, is Umbreon in sink with his dark side," asked Star

"Absol," said Absol, then he shook his head no.

"Ok, then, Umbreon how about we change it up a bit. Use shadow ball then use Shadow Claw, to break up the ball and then finish with a cute stance." Said Star

"It worked, so well, maybe we should add. No. good Job Umbreon." Said Star

"Ok Absol, Hey, Absol where are you. Absol, Absol, ABSOL," screamed Star

"Umbreon you have to sense Absol's dark ora so we can find him," said Star

Umbreon sat down and closed his eyes. After a minute Umbreon jumped up and ran into the woods. Star followed, they found Absol hunched down and staring at Tommy's pokeballs.

"Absol, what is wrong," asked Star

"Then if to tell her Star got the picture, "So you sense a dark power following Tommy's Pokemon, We have to tell Tommy." Said Star

"Where have you been, Meowth, have you seen Star," asked Koji

"I have bad News about You Tommy," said Star

"What do you mean," asked Tommy

"Absol senses a dark power following you around and I think your pokemon are endanger." Said Star

"What my-. MY POEMON ARE GONE," yelled Tommy

"Oh, no this is really bad, return all of your pokemon, except you Star leave Absol out," said Koji

"Absol follow that dark filling. Now," screamed Tommy.

"Tommy we WILL find them," said Takuya.

They followed Absol, and ran it a Haunter. It was holding Tommy's pokeballs and an everstone. It ran away, deeper into the woods, deeper, deeper it went. Kouchi followed.

"Don't worry, Tommy I'll get them back," said Kouchi

"Let Darkness happen, go Murkrow," said Kouchi

"Murkrow, use peck and aerial attack." Said Kouchi

Murkrow's attack hit well on task and Haunter's everstone fell, and he was knocked out.

"Go pokeball," said Kouchi

"Yes my pokemon they are safe and they are in perfect condition." Said Tommy

"Let Darkness happen, go Haunter," said Kouchi.

Haunter came out and bit Kouchi's head. Kouchi screamed and haunter let go. He glowed and evolved into Gengar. (Made up) Gengar, the dark pokemon the evolved form of Haunter like's to spook people and have a joke to do it too. Shy around people.

"Cool, Ok I'm beat, Bed time," said J.p

The next day, Zoey awoke to see Star was missing. (Characters that are about to come in are from the new pokemon games, Soul silver, but I added ME)

She walked around the woods, looking for Star only to find a no sign of her. Zoey began to hear voices.

"Ethan, please understand Ralan, he isn't a bad guy, please listen to me." The female voice said.

"Aspen (hey that's me) you don't know him at all, so how can you say he is a good guy." Said Ethan

"Because you don't know him and I do." said Aspen.

"How do you know him, you only were with him for an hour?" asked Ethan

"Because, he is just like me, he understood something I couldn't get off my chest," Aspen Said

Zoey stood hidden in the Shadow's she walked closer. The girl named Aspen had long red hair with blonde hair, wore in a high ponytail, she had on some overalls that ended like shorts with a red shirt under it. The sleeves coming down to her elbows, and sock that came to her thighs that the top had a red bow, and her blue shoes. On her head she had a hat with a bow on the side. Beside her was an Arcanine, He looked mad.

The boy named Ethan wore some shorts below his knees that were covert in pockets and blue color to them, his black and yellow shirt pulled his short black hair and backwards hat together. He had a Marill at his side. Aspen's fist were tight she looked like she was about to cry, and Ethan was glaring at her.

"Aspen you don't know him, he stole that Cyniquil, and never returned it, so there for he is a criminal, so don't get mad." Said Ethan

Aspen stayed quiet, and then she took her stand.

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT. HE RETURNED TO THE LAB AND ASKED PROFESER ELM, TO TAKE BACK TYFLOSHAN BUT PROFESER ELM SAID THAT HE COULD KEEP HIM, SO DON'T YOU DARE SAIY RALAN'S A CRIMINAL YOU DON'T KNOW HIM LIKE I DO," with that Aspen grabbed her back and hopped on Arcanine and rode to Zoey's hiding spot leaving Ethan hurt and confused. Aspen was so upset she didn't see Zoey and fell down when Arcanine stopped. Aspen fell to the ground and cried even harder, "he doesn't understand Ralan like I do, he never asked him what made him steal, he never knew him," she whimpered. Zoey walked over to her, and told her it was ok. Aspen jumped, and said hi and her name.

"Well hello, sorry but I heard the arguing and was worried it was my friend, have you seen her named Star and she really cute and have white hair. Oh my name is Zoey," said Zoey

"Sorry, no have you seen R-r-r-Ralan anywhere, he was a mean smile and has red hair and a Tyfloshan following him, he looks mad at all times, but he isn't he is really someone under all of himself." Aspen said.

"Oh, I bet you talk like you have more than filling of friendship, for Ralan. You Love him don't you?" asked Zoey

Aspen Looked up cover in Embarrassment, "What, I'm no- is it that easy to tell, I do love him. I look at him and I'm safe I fill happy, safe, and butterflies in my stomach. I have and ergs to touch his face, and kiss his lips. He saved me from a Steelix, but Ethan was just saying it was a lie to get me on his side and treat my pokemon with no love, but Ralan does love his pokemon by ensuring them the best of anything." Said Aspen

Zoey started to laugh, "And you are scared to tell him, aren't you,"

"Yes, I fear he will laugh and reject me, But I Want to tell him," said Aspen (someone heard them)

_**Where Star went (back up three hours)**_

Star was following a Tyfloshan threw the woods when she lost it, but shortly heard a male voice.

"What do I do, she might think I'm a softy now but I'm not. Tyfloshan where were you? God she got's me all wrong. She is so stupid," said the male voice

Silence, Star walked forward.

"What am I saying, Aspen is so not stupid, she is hot perfect skin, nice hot delicious lips, god I want her, and her lips. Maybe if I just tell her, no if I want her I have to prove myself worthy of her, maybe being dare I say it-nice, Tyfloshan what do you think, maybe if I Force myself on her, she might. WHAT AM I THAT DESPRET FOR ASPEN"S LOVE! All I want is to prove myself, I don't know what Tyfloshan all I can think about is Aspen and get really upset when I see her with that thing named Ethan." He said

"Tyfloshan," Tyfloshan growled

Star walked out, "maybe if you sit her down and ask her to join your journey and then after a while tell her how you fill, Hi I'm Star,"

She only got a death glare and a swift turn of his head so she only saw was the back of his head.

"What do you know about this-filling of high liking" he said

"I know this girl-Aspen has stolen your heart and that you really must care about her."

"So-Star what do I do to get her, beside the first thing, I can't wait that long," he said

"Well tell me your name and we will work on your attitude,"

"Ralan, and now you tell me how to get her," he snored

"First just talk about things, then asked her to walk with you somewhere close, but far away, then sit her down and once you feel confident tell her, and wait for response but you can't get angry once it doesn't fall to your way, try and understand. You can't risk hurting her for your wanting, that feeling of lost pain will not go away if you force her to be unhappy."

After awhile of talking (more like Ralan snaring and Snorting and Star talking Ralan left to get Aspen, while Star returned to the Gang and fell back to sleep.

Ralan returned Tyfloshan and left to find Aspen, He found her Talking to a Blonde and leaving to the town and the blonde leaving to the woods. He followed her and stopped her only ten yard away from the end of the woods.

"Aspen wait, Can we talk about Ethan and why he talked to me that way, I need to know to hit him," Ralan lied.

"Sure, ok, not here over here." She said

They walked over to a bench, but it was too rotten to sit on, so they sat down and watched the lake for a while. Ralan was sitting with Aspen to his left he had a knee up and one down, but he continued to Watch he sitting on her butt side with her legs out to her side.

"So you wanted to know about Ethan's attitude toward you, right." She asked

"No I just wanted you to come and sit and watch the lake with me," he said as he looked at her with a daring grin.

"Oh, well you could of just asked, me." She said turning a rose red

"Well, how stupid would that be, asking a lady I didn't really know to have a romantic lake watching time with me," Ralan teased making her blush more.

"Oh, Ralan stop," she said pulling her hands up to her mouth

Ralan looked at her and smiled deeper than he ever had before, he was messing up her thoughts and making her blush. More fun

"Stop, what- Aspen what do I need to Stop." He said as he grabbed her chin between his thumb and first finger.

Aspen couldn't stop her blush a deep red, 1.) Ralan was holding her chin 2.) His face was centimeters from hers. Then she saw if Ethan was standing ten yards from them and the anger in his face told of his anger, and discuss. He looked at her like she stabbed him. Aspen turned back to Ralan the dreamy look was killing her she wanted to lean forward and kiss him so bad. Ralan brought her back to reality; he leaned forward and kissed her. Aspen was shocked and took her chance and kissed back. Ralan wrapped his other hand around her back bringing her to him, while Aspen grabbed hair and kissed back twice as hard, Ralan was laughing . They stopped to catch their breath looking into each other's eyes. They kissed again begging for more, until it happened Aspen gave out and fell back Ralan on top the kissing soon stopped. Aspen looked up into Ralan's' red eyes.

"I thought you would reject me Ralan," she said

"And I thought you would turn and run if I told you my feelings the first time," he replied

They kissed again, lasting longer. They rolled over and now Ralan was on bottom, they kissed (normally) until Ralan begged for entrance with his tongue by tracing her bottom lip. Aspen gladly accepted his begging. Ethan had enough of this well snot stiffing nonsense, he grabbed Aspen and yanked her up but in the process she bit Ralan's tongue.

"You are coming with me, and you are staying here you creep, how dare you take her for granted. Come on Aspen WE are leaving," Ethan began to pull Aspen away.

Aspen was crying screaming he didn't understand Ralan at all, tears ran down her face.

Once Ralan say this his temper raged, he came running up from behind, Aspen managed to wiggle free from Ethan's grip and run to him. Ralan pushed her behind him and grabbed a pokeball holding Crobat. But to know when to come, Star and Zoey come running out of the woods yelling stop.

"Wait Ethan you can't do that. Can't you see Aspen's happiness and Ralan's at that? You care about Aspen's safety but can't you see Ralan can't even image hurting her, just try and let they find the kinks, let them be happy," said Star and Zoey.

Ethan thought for a minute and dropped his grasp on his pokeball and walked to town defeated. Ralan and Aspen walked over to Star and Zoey and said thanks, and with that they left to town as well.

"Well Star what were you doing out in the woods when you were," asked Zoey

"I saw a Growlithe and had to have it," she said

* * *

well there you go the end


End file.
